The Extra Gem of Fate
by Azure King and Azure Queen
Summary: The journey of a hero starts with good intentions, a young man with the power of magic will save this world. Naruto Einzbern is normal boy who wants to be the strong to protect his home, until he is forced to fight monsters that he always dream of fighting. Will he be able to survive or join the darkness? Will an extra gem be a good thing to this war?
1. Chapter 1

**_AzureKing: HELL~O, yes...yes it's a Naruto x Fate Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya fic, I love the fic (mostly the jokes and the ecchi moments), And Naruto is going to enter!_**

 ** _Now this isn't a Naruto enters the world, he is born, ehehe, in the Prisma world-verse. So I'll answer the questions you ahve in reviews. So let's show the chapter already!_**

 ** _CHAPTER START~!_**

A young white boy barely the age of twelve was stretching his body as misty morning was welcoming him. He a black cap, that had an odd golden plate on it with a hand imprinted on it, above his head he also wore a tan elementary uniform, that consist of a jacket and tan pants, underneath the jacket is a white button shirt. He has spiky white hair that gave him an air of nobility along with his ruby colored eyes that were hypnotic to gaze upon. He was of average height of normal kids save for his more tone body, due to being a _far_ more active child.

Around him was the moaning and crying bodies of middle and even highschoolers around him, taking out a notepad he spoke, "Your receipt, you can keep the freakin' change." He said tearing the paper that said 'One Beatdown' and casually walk away. "God I love that show." he whispered to himself.

Moving past some bodies, he enters a street looking a policewoman he smiles. He pinched himself as tears came from the right amount of pain came, "Sniff, ma'am!" He cried as the woman rush to his side. "Bullies- hick took my lunch money!" He pointed to the area of the beaten teens.

"Don't worry, I'll get it back!"

With that done, Naruto left knowing it was going to be while before she came back, "Okay time to pick up my-"

"Naruto?"

The boy turn around to see a dark haired woman with long hair, her hair had two bangs that frame her face perfectly. The young woman was wearing a dark hoodie with blue cloth strings on it, she wore white jeans with a blue with strips belt. She also wore casual sneakers with black, white, and red colors on it. She had young face, especially for someone her age that the young man knows. Perfect unblemished white skin that made her shiny ruby colored eyes more radiant. "Shouldn't you be in school?" She said with a smirk.

"Yup, but some new gang came here and I had to beat them down." He said honestly knowing she like it when he did that. "Aoko-sensei!" He hugged her suddenly as she quickly return it.

"Hmhmhm, hmm?" She giggled before noticing something, "Put it back."

"Damn." Naruto sheepishly grin at her as he had a wallet in his hands. "Sorry."

"Taking things during our training is fine, but-" She looked into it before presenting her open hand. "C'mon."

"Fine." Placing hundreds of yen bills, he pouted. "I never win."

Patting his head, the woman shook her head, "Nope, now get to school!" She said playfully kicking his rear to make him go ahead. "And don't forget today's training, we're going out to eat!"

"Okay~"

Watching her student walk away, she chuckled, "If I was his age… oh well, maybe my next life hehe~" Aoko said to herself as she place her bills into the wallet, "Motherfu- he finally stole my credit cards!"

…

…

…

"Sniff… I'm so proud of him!" The woman said with a pride look on her face.

XXXXX

The boy enter a house via backyard door, as he saw a red head teen boy buttering his toast, he had soft kind amber colored eyes. "Oh Naruto, where were you? I thought that you already left for school?" The teen asked the pre-teen boy.

The white haired kid looked at the teen, he had red hair and similar to Naruto's hairstyle it was spiky but in shorter style. Like Naruto he wore a high school version of the school that Naruto was attending, but underneath was white shirt with short blue sleeves. His amber brownish colored eyes held kindness as he smiled at the young white haired boy.

"Sorry Shirou, had to do a quick errand." He lied knowing that Shirou doesn't like it when Naruto picks- beats the crap- protects! Protects the neighborhood. Naruto head turn when he saw the door to the front door and main hallway open; there was a young girl a year or two younger than Naruto. With the same ivory white hair and red eyes that he also possessed, she wore a tan elementary school uniform.

"Morning everyone!" She greeted softly as the young girl sat next to Naruto, who had sat down a while ago. "Hey Naruto!" She smiled with a small blush on her cheeks.

Naruto nodded as he saw another white haired woman place a plate on his table. It was a delicious looking Western breakfast. Two Sunnyside eggs, Japanese bread that was toasted perfected brown. And there were also some pancakes; he turn to see the white haired girl also had the same meal. "Hey Illya…" He said lowering his head to quickly scarf down the food.

"Oi," Shirou frowned, "I'm glad you like the food, but take time to enjoy it."

"Sorry, can't, I'm gonna be late!" Naruto said quickly wolfing down more of his breakfast.

"Naruto, please take the time to eat." An older woman, in her early twenties, said kindly to the young man as he blinked before taking smaller bites. "Thank you."

"Of course Auntie Sella." The teen replied to look at the woman and saw a white haired adult female, nearly similar to Illya. She ruby colored eyes and alabaster white skin. She wore a white sweater underneath a red apron and a mellow green skirt.

"GAH~!" The woman bent over in pain before looking upwards, "C-Call me Nee-san like you used to~" She cried out as Naruto ignored her, as he turned to Illya, missing another pained look from the older woman.

"Naru, Naru~!" Illya tugged on his arm, "You think that would come today?!" She asked excitedly as Naruto continue to eat, before shrugging.

He gently cut into the sweet flapjacks into small triangle pieces, not really hearing her as he really love eating these sweet treats in the morning. "Yeah probably," He absentmindedly said as Illya squealed into her hands excited as she could be for the _thing_ to come.

Naruto turn his head to the side as he saw…

 _BOING~!_

A small blush came to the young youth as he saw two jiggly mounds of flesh in front of him; it was busty woman wearing a loose (dangerously loose) top that was peach and white color that had a single line of fabric to go around her neck to prevent it from falling. Along with short-shorts that were making Naruto unable to-

STOP IT!

Shaking his head, he noticed her red eyes meeting with his own. And like the other females she had ivory white hair.

"Ara, well good morning to you, Naruto-kun." The mature woman greeted sultrily, even though she didn't mean to.

And…puberty was hitting him...hard...again...why can puberty hit him this young…?

THUNK~

His head hit his plate (thankfully no more food on it) as he wouldn't stand up for a bit, "I hate you mom… no not really…" He murmured into his plate, which muffled his words. "By why did you hired pretty women with a kid like me here?"

"Naruto~ talk to me!" Illya pouted.

"Wait a minute Liz! Why are you here?" Sella walked up to the other older girl as Naruto looked up. "You're supposed to finish cleaning the upstairs rooms, no food until you start helping out more!"

"Wrong move to make Liz do it, ha…" Naruto spoke into his plate once more, chuckling at the lazy girl's waving Sella to calm down.

Shirou lifted his hands up trying to diffuse her anger… bitch move… "Hey now, there's no harm in it."

She quickly got into his face, angry clear on her face as she was ready to tore into the poor yet kind boy. "Not another word from you Shirou! You're supposed to set an example as the eldest sibling and be a role model for Naruto-sama!" She said looked at the white haired male, sighing as his chin rested on the plate.

"For what?" Shirou said knowing that he was good sibling to his younger brother and sister, he didn't know what Sella was talking about.

Sella pointed to Naruto who lifted his to give a small prayer, "You see? You forgotten to say your thanks for this food! Why can't you be more like the young lord?" Sella gushed ignoring both Shirou and Naruto giving her a deadpan look at her intense love and devotion to Naruto.

Naruto smiled gently as he enjoy this… family… friends… and a nice stable life… what more can a guy ask for?

…

…

…

…

The three were now dressed up for school, Shirou and Naruto wearing a tan school jacket and tan pants. "Okay, ready~" Ilya stated as Shirou open the door to show the blissful sun to his younger siblings. She smiled to her older brother, "Thanks for waiting."

Naruto turned to the two older women before moving his hand to tell to get closer, "Ne, ne!" The two did leaning forward-

Chu!

Chu~!

The two moved back both with bright blushes on their faces to see Naruto grinning at them. "Thanks for the food~ and for being here!" The child said proudly as he and Illya left the house quickly. "Last white haired kid to get to school has to buy the buns today!"

"H-hey Naruto, wait up!" Shirou shouted as he ran after him.

"And I'm the only white-haired girl! That's not fair! I'm the only one~!" Illya cried out as she tried to catch up to the male boy.

Liz smiled softly before closing the door, and noticed that her friend/coworker was just standing there dazed as she place a hand on the cheek Naruto kiss… "Kono shotacon hentai…" Liz stated bluntly.

"E-Eh!? EH!?" Sella said surprised, blushing red at the insult that her friend says to her face. "What are you talking about!?"

The serious was left alone as Liz just walked away with a smirk.

Of course… Liz was shotacon as well, so she had the right to call Sella one. But she never was dumb enough to show it so easily.

XXXXXXXXXX

As Naruto walked to the streets, with Ilya and Shirou catching up and soon surrounded by their friends… he looked downwards. As usual as the 'Yojimbo' of the school, many people fear him... but slapping his cheeks. "Yosh, time to reach for the sky!" He stood on his tiptoes and stretches his arms upwards.

"Alright… one day~" he vowed before heading to class as he reach the school's gates.

*DING DONG DING DONG! DING DONG DING DONG!*

The young man suddenly appeared in a classroom full of students as he was in his seat in the front right corner of the class, "Alright guys~ let's do our best again this day! Who is brave enough to do this!" A brown haired woman asked.

"Okay, Naruto Einzbern?"

He turn to see his teacher, she was twenty-four-year-old woman with short light brown hair and eyes. She wears a green dress with a yellow and black striped shirt and white brown sandals, she always did go against the norm when it came to dressing in school. Her face was young due to her being childish-

"WHOA!" Naruto dodge an eraser from the woman who glared at him...did she hear his inner thoughts and berate her? Anyway this was Taiga Fujimura his teacher and Shirou's former teacher when he attended to this school.

Naruto wasn't caring as he already did the work before hand, and took out his sketchpad to show anime characters. Three of them scarf wearing a suit looking like gentlemanly thief; all of which look like Naruto if he was grown up. It had the title, 'Mahō no eiyū (Magic Hero) Naruto!'

He turn his head back to see Illya also doodling in her notebook and smiled, it was a trait in the family to daydream. He turns his head to see his teacher pointing at him for the English sentence to be read. Time to excel like always…

XXXXXXXXXX

"AHH~!" Naruto grab his head, "I forgot my Tablet~, The Tsukihime Forever limited event is about to end~!" The young man cried as he grabbed his school bag to quickly run back home, ignoring teachers and students waving at him. "I can't let others summon Red Arcueid before I do!" He said before grabbing a pair of headphone, and soon a song started to play.

The young man walked down the street as he saw an airplane above him, "Huh? That's weird, who's coming to this city in this time of year?" He asked himself before paling at the remainder of his last few minutes of clearing the event.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **FUYUKI AIRPORT**

XXXXXXXXXX

A young teen woman, wearing a red sweater and black skit with black leggings, stood on the moving sidewalk of the airport line. Sighing deeply, "I can't believe I was forced to come back here after just a year abroad."

" _It's been awhile since you've been home has it not?"_ A cheerful yet mischievous voice, that came out of the girl's suitcase that she was holding onto, suddenly said. _"How are you feeling master?"_

"I'm annoyed." Was her only answer, "This whole thing is a big pain."

" _Oh don't be such a party pooper. Where's your sense of thrill?"_

"Back where it should be…" The girl sighed. "Well at least you went through customs without getting flag." The red clad girl stated, slightly happy that there will be no other delays.

"What a dull and unsightly country this is." The red girl eye twitched hearing another woman, slight accent coming from her words due to being used to another language than Japanese. "Not a shred of elegance anywhere. Reminds me of a certain someone I know, OHHOHOHOHO~!"

"Ruby, I change my mind...I'm not annoyed, I'm actually infuriated!" She turn back to glare at a blonde haired girl with her hairstyle in to curls that were almost in the shape of drills. "Coming back here with this idiot of a rich snob makes me want to puke!" She declared as the blonde girl glared back. The blonde was wearing a long dress that was the very meaning of high class, with the top being a filly white and blue dress that somehow contain her bountiful breasts. Her lower portion was a very long skirt that many women back in the older ages would approve of both style and morals. She wore white long thigh high socks and white designer boots. She also wore blue ribbons on the sides of her head.

"I'm the one who wants to puke, Rin Tohsaka!" She answers back with a snap of her own. "After all, need I remind you that it's completely your fault that thing have come to this?!"

" _Please do not fight in public, Master."_ A mature voice came from the blonde girl's suitcase, as it held a more kind and patient tone. _"Isn't that why you two were forced to leave?"_

The two girls turn red from embarrassment but also another reason, "We know~!" The two yelled at the blonde teenagers suitcase. They glared at each other for agreeing with each other.

However before they continue arguing another girl step between them, she had dark skin naturally beautiful as she wore odd clothing that others in the area looked at her oddly. She wore a black cape over a revealing white dress that has a large golden V that nearly exposes her upper body region. It stopped short were usually a short skirt would reach, allow it to be one-piece clothing. "I have to remind you that people are staring, Lady Luvia."

The two girls gave deadpan looks, as they knew the real reason why, "Sure Rani" They said as neither one wanted add more fuel to the fire.

" _It is sad that the one who usually causes the most attention stops the ones who would make an even bigger one._ " A male voice, which held a tone of wisdom and maturity, said. _"Lady Rani, I suggest we leave them behind and go onto the task."_

The girl looked into her suitcase, in purple, and nodded, "Yes Tw-... I mean Topaz." She said before walking forward. "Let us go on ahead."

XXXXXXXXXX

EINZBERN HOUSEHOLD

XXXXXXXXXX

"We're home~!" Illya and Shirou's voices came as they enter the home, after doing a little race after clubs were done for Shirou.

"Welcome home, Miss Illya." Sella appeared from the corner, greeting her young lady while looking towards Shirou. "And did you walk her home?"

"Yeah, I was able to get her from coming from my school." He stated lowering his bag, as he didn't have to bring upstairs, he already got the material done ahead of time. "Naruto is home I'm taking it?"

The young woman nodded as she place both hands on her cheeks, "Yes~, the young lord came at once and even help me make tonight's dinner. Ahh~, such a sweet boy."

The two siblings gave dead stares to Sella as she always fawning over Naruto as long as they could remember, coughing to erase any trace of her previous attitude, "Illya? I believe a package arrived for you…" She placed a finger on her chin to remember what it was…"Now what was in it? DVD's I believe?"

Ilya's face couldn't smile wide enough as she finally got the item she wanted for the last week, "Ohboyohboyohboyohboyohboyohboy!" She repeated the phrase entering the living room finally use it.

The two older members watched the young girl leave wondering why she was so excited, "GAHHHH!" They flinched when hearing a cry of alarm from the girl to rush in to see Illya glaring at Liz.

" _I AM BUSHIDO MUSASHI~!"_

The busty teen was watching a magical girl anime, with spooning with Naruto, as she waved to Ilya, "Yo~" She lazily replied.

Illya was...not pleased with that response, "Liz-oneechan, how mean of you to start watching without me! And why are you cuddling with Naruto!?"

The boy in question was on his tablet, groaning out loud as he lost his chance again, "Aw man, I got another pair of Mystic Eye Killer Glasses~! I hate gacha rolls!" He dropped his device as he lost his only change to grab his best member for his team.

Liz looked downward at Naruto, "Chill, I rolled for you when you left. Check your team inventory." She announced as the blonde went wide eye and did what she said. And lo and behold, Red Arcuied and Archetype Earth! He turn around and hugged Liz tightly, "I LOVE YOU LIZ~!"

"OI!" Illya pouted as Liz gave a thumb up to her.

"Don't worry I won't steal him...much." She joked (fifty percent) to her lady, "Besides I'm the one who paid for these and he is hugging me."

"Um, that's true, but…" The youngest girl tried to retort only to come up with nothing.

"Aw, what's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" She stuck her tongue out playfully.

"That's what she has been happy for this week?" Sella asked Shirou who nodded.

The teen looked at the bickering girls and spoke, "Yeah the rare disk collection with the three hidden episodes. Illya really wanted that anime."

"To think Lady Illya was succumb to such trivial things~." Sella dramatically spoke as she place a hand on her forehead. "And Lord Naruto with those Mobile Games too!"

"Oi~! Don't be talking about my waifu's~!" Naruto roared before Liz drag him back into her grasp as her pillow again. "Mmmmmrfph! Mmmmmmrppphhh!" He muffled, having his head stuck between her breasts.

"How am I supposed to face their parents like now? They tasked me with taking care of things in their absence!" Sella resumed before glaring at Liz's lucky position of holding Naruto.

"Sorry, but he's all mine for today," Liz said playfully.

Shirou knew that if he didn't say anything things were going to blow, "Liz, Naruto is turning blue…" He pointed and turns to Sella, "And that's how things are today, it's going to affect all kids."

Wrong words buddy… as soon those words left his mouth she glared at him, "And what about you?! You may be their brother by name, but you are still responsible for trying to guide them into the right path!"

"And yet here you are, trying to derail them from said path." Shirou deadpanned.

"W-What was that?!" Sella yelled as soon as the teen realize he spoke out his inner thoughts.

"I mean that you- Crap!" He quickly ran towards upstairs with the older woman-giving chase.

"GET BACK HERE AND FACE MY WRATH!"

"Liz?"

"Mmh?" The white haired girl turn to Illya who looked suddenly scared…

"I think you killed Naruto…" She pointed to a limp and deadly white Naruto in Liz's breasts.

"Whoops…" She said letting go as Naruto fell of the couch and landed on the ground dead to the world.

"Ahhhh! Naruto-kun!" Illya panicked as she let go of him. "Come back to me! Don't go into the light!" She then smacked both of his cheeks with a backhand.

XXXXXXXXXX

ABOVE FUYUKI

XXXXXXXXXX

In the middle of azure midnight sky was two large blasts of magical energy colliding with each other, as many more in various shapes and sizes bombarded each other constantly. Again and again...to show a red clad woman using a magical star inside of a circle to block the blue energy blasts attacking her! As it successfully blocks it, the person moves back as she waved her wand to send numerous sphere of red color energy to her enemy.

To where the blasts were heading was blue dress woman, summoning up a large pentagram magical shield to barely stop the attack from hitting her! But it turn red as she drain it, then sent the force back twice fold!

The explosion was massive as the waters of the city under them, quickly as the impact came the two lights retreated away from one another. The girl lifted her face to show it was the girl earlier from the airport, wearing a magical girl outfit. A red dress that covered her body and along on top of her head was cat ears on her. _"Rin I really suggest stop doing this pointless fight."_ The voice came, as a wand moved around as if to gesture its words.

"And why should I?" Rin huffed. "That snobby rich girl got in the way."

She turn her eyes to see the aristocratic blonde girl smiling at her, similar to Rin, she wore a magical girl outfit but in blue and more along the lines of royalty. Also like Rin were golden fox ears on her head and tail with it. "Goodness, how are you unable to die _Miss Gorilla_?" Luvia stated as she smirked at Rin who was covered in soot and damage. "Why don't you return to the jungle?"

"Well now...looks like I have to agree with you…" Rin trembled before pulling out a card that had a woman in armor holding a bow and arrow. "I'll send you packing into the wild you craze lioness!"

"I shall do so, once I send _you_ packing! O~ HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" she said, pulling out a card of her own, but the card's picture was turn away as she placed it, as did Rin, over their wands.

"Class Card Archer/Lancer, INCLUDE!" They roared, as they were ready to end this battle.

…

…

…

…

…

But nothing happen to them, Rin looked at her wand in anger as she poke it with her card, "Huh? Come on Ruby! Include!"

"What's the matter, Sapphire?" Luvia looked into her own wand for an explanation.

A deep sigh came from the red colored wand, _"Man, I can't put up with you girls anymore._ " It moved one of the wings that were decorated on it, in manner of placing a hand on one's own head. _"The Grand Master only lent Kaleid sticks to you both so you can work together and carry out the mission!"_ Rin could only glare at the betrayal of her own weapon as she then heard the usual laugh coming from the rich snob.

"OHHOHOHOHO~ how disgraceful Rin Tohsaka! Your own stick is lecturing you!" Luvia cried out darkly at the woman. "My Superiority as a Holder couldn't be more obvious-"

" _This applies to you as well, Lady Luvia."_ A voice similar to Ruby spoke, unlike the mischievous tone. It was more mature and kind spoken as it finally spoke up,

"H-How does this apply to me? I am far more certified than this… brute woman who-"

" _You have ignored your duty to the mission."_ She stated earning a cringe from the blonde knowing that she had indeed did. _"You have been also complacent in honing your magic and might I add… flaunting too much of it. I deem it unfit to be my master..."_

"W-What are you saying!? How dare you-!"

"HA~ suck it!" Rin crudely state as she was loving the fact Luvia got own by her ally. "What was that about being high class?"

" _Well, that's that~"_ Ruby said as she and the blue wand pulled away from the girls to levitated by themselves. Earning the two girls confused looks, " _I guess this is where we say goodbye~!"_

" _Sorry for the inconvenience but…"_ Sapphire resumed for her sister as the two spoke in perfect synch for the next line.

" _But we're taking a leave of absence."_ They announced to the now fuming ladies.

"Wait a frickin' minute! You wouldn't dare turn on your masters, so get back here!" Rin roared losing any elegance of her nobility at this slap of the face gesture!

Laughing scandalously at her rage mode, Ruby snicker through her next words, _"Snrrk, you're not my master anymore. So toodles~!"_

Luvia didn't want to allow this either pointing at Sapphire, "You traitor! I'll make you pay for this!"

The blue wand bowed as Ruby also moved up as if remembering something, _"By the by, we took the time to revert you back to your normal forms. Better think of something before plummeting down to your doom~!"_

The two barely had time to looked at each other, noticing their normal attire was on and soon like Ruby said...plummet due to gravity…

SPLASH~!

However as luck would have it, they were over the river and only received a light impact to the watery surface.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Finally...got...bond level 10…" Naruto said drain when plowing through missions to get the hidden quest and CG art. He looked under him to see Liz asleep...also noting she was really soft under him as well. He turns to the TV to see it was dark as the word 'End' was on the corner of the screen. "Oh finished? Can I watch Jojo now?"

"Blah, why do you want to watch that?"

Naruto smiled standing, while making sure not to step on Liz, "Because of the awesome manly moments," He said looking suddenly different, more realistic and features more chiseled "Ora~"

…

Ilya just tossed him the remote, "Dora." While walking away with a satisfied smile on her face.

"You know I love part six, and you hate it! Don't use Josuke's phrase like that!" Naruto roar as he change the TV into the channel of where his favorite-

" _Hahahaha~! He's heading to for the ninth circle of hell~!"_ A kid in the anime said as Naruto got on his feet, as soon as an upbeat hip hop song was starting to play. Naruto then did...an odd dance, moving around erratically as religiously tried his best to mimic the dance.

"Naruto-sama I drew a bath for you-" Sella walked in to see Naruto's copying the dance what was on the anime...shirtless...and sweating… "Oh dear…" She quietly said before the scene was too much and smiled goofily before slumping on the floor.

The teen smiled as he finished the show with a smile on his cheeks, "Today's ep was great!" He said as he turn to… "Sella? Huh, why does always happen when she comes to check up on me?" He smiled as he walked up to the unconscious girl, wiping away a trail of blood from her nose, as he sat her up straight and place a blanket it on her. "Night…" He softly said before looking out from the door, "I need to buy that bento before the sale ends." Naruto said as he moving outside to head for the nearest supermarket to grab his next school lunch.

He stopped as the young man saw the way he usual goes to stop gangs from forming and also other idiots who want to mess with his city…

The white haired kid move, but the second he step into the rocky road between the two white walls...he felt sick...but walked anyway, the young man felt something was strange. He doesn't go to his street often, but something was amiss, as if the world was upside down...or someone made his controller into the inverted settings. Thank god, no one from his streets or home would be near here unless using it as a shortcut. "Why am I feeling like-" he stopped as he heard explosions, as many normal would run or call for help…Naruto headed towards it as he could prevent more damage from being done!

XXXXXXXXXX

A trail of light of lilac light was flying by explosions, before moving into the air. It was Rani, wearing a light almost transparent lilac robe over a slightly less transparent lavender dress. She also wore a leggings both in different color, in her left leg was a purple color while the other is teal."This isn't good…" Rani said as she was flung to the side as a female wearing a long trench coat barely able to hold large breasts she has. She also had a large, many too sizes, pirate's coat on her shoulders. Holding flint pistols at the young woman, "Topaz? Any ideas?"

She looked down to see a Topaz colored wand, it was more of a wizard style wand a tri directional diamond front, with Topaz inserted in them. With the sides having two topaz colored ribbons fall to connect to another set of Topaz's. The stick itself was golden as the bits of Rani's blood was scattered on it, _"No ma'am, I fear we have lost."_ The male wand's voice echoed as the woman shot a blast of magic energy into Rani's stomach, smiling darkly as the girl spat out blood. Her clothes suddenly turn golden lights as it floated away like bubbles in a gentle breeze, "I can hold on to my powers with this much pain…" She concluded the reason on how her clothing changes, a habit of speaking her logical mind aloud. However she slipped to the side as she escapes a bullet, the dark skin woman tried moving despite the large wounds she has sustained in this battle. Running down the road in hopes to get away to fight another day, but in her heart...it was only buying time...

Turning to corner entering a new street only seeing that the enemy standing in front of her with a dark smile, and quickly spun to head back to her previous street...only to see her again… she was outclass...she realize that her retreating was barely a few minutes.

"Topaz get away, find someone to fight in my place!" She cried out, unable to keep a straight face anymore.

" _...Understood...farewell."_ He said the wand turn into a ball of light and left the area, leaving Rani crawling to a wall, as the dark pirate aim her guns at her again.

The dark skin girl gasped out a smile, "At least I was able to allow Topaz to survive…" She coughed as she heard the click of the gun...

 _ **BANG~!**_

She flinched...and then opens her eyes to see someone grab the dark pirate woman's wrist to pull it away from Rani's direction, "Not in my city…"

Rani eyes widen to see a white haired boy glared at the adult woman who had a real weapon...but gasped inwardly at his attire!

XXXXXXXXXXX

 **MOMENTS EARLIER…**

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto continued running towards the explosion. Just what could have happened? Is it a terrorist attack? Is someone hired to kill somebody? Whatever it is, he had to help whoever is caught in the crossfire.

"C'mon, c'mon, make it in time!" Naruto clenched his feet as he pushed his body to run faster.

" _I suggest you stop, if you value your life…"_

The boy looked upward to see a glowing… "Are those kidney stones in the wand?"

The wand amazingly gains a tick mark, _"They are Topazes...and run boy, you can't help."_ The object stated as Naruto glared at it. _"Before you ask, I am not the one causing the trouble. I was trying to stop it but my partner told me to leave her behind."_

"And you did so?" He question in anger as he grab the stick, "She's going to die… from whatever is exploding!"

" _Boy, you don't understand."_

"No, but I'm not stupid enough to do nothing, if I can do something about it!" Naruto countered. "So you either lead me to your friend or I'll find them myself!"

" _I don't have to child."_

"I don't care! Someone has to help her!"

The stick stood still, as if deciding what to do, before a soft chuckle came, _"As usual, I made the right choice. Grab the wand and think what you think is a mage boy."_

Naruto glared at him, "Oi, its Naruto, if we're working together give me respect…" He smiled as he pointed at it, before pointing towards his own heart. "And I'll respect ya!"

If the stick can send looks, it would be stun before smiling at the child's declaration. _"Hmph, very well...young Naruto..._ "

The white haired boy did so, channeling the image of what he thinks into this stick.

His body glowed and before he could realize what happen, he vanished, eyes watching as the street he was in suddenly gone pass him. _"Grab the hand!"_ The stick voice said as Naruto did so and lifted it up to the sky as it shot empty space.

"Miss, you won this battle." Naruto said trying to look tough as he let go of the Dark pirate's hand, ignoring the face of yearning from the older woman. "I shall take over the battle."

"Topaz... you found someone to work with you, other than me?" The dark skin girl coughed as the Topaz wand glowed.

" _Circumstances were fortunate for me to do this, I would rather work with someone on my wavelength...so to speak"_ The wand crystals glowed dimly to respond to the teenager.

The dark pirate giggled, something demonic given the voice was both human and distorted from what they heard. Naruto took a closer look at her she had rather… WHOA THOSE WERE HUGE!

Shaking his head of desires, he glared as he saw a black pirate outfit and a battle dress made of leather and purple cloth. She had yellow sick eyes as the left one was covered by a eyepatch, and lastly lovely lilac hair, _"I_ _ **found**_ _you,_ _ **Sochi**_ _~!"_ She whispered huskily at him, face blushing red as she gaze upon him

"Hmph, as if you're my ma! She has a helluva better bod and looks sexy in white!" He crudely stated as he tried to sound like his favorite manly character, as he lifted a hand and used his index finger towards her.

" _I'd_ _ **never**_ _believe,_ _ **I**_ _would_ _ **find**_ _you_ _ **here**_ _...but_ _ **I**_ _can_ _ **finally**_ _bring_ _ **you**_ _home_ _ **.**_ _"_ The woman walked around Naruto, eyeing him like a dog to fresh meat.

Ignoring her words, the white haired teen lifted his arm to her face, "A shame you're devilishly pretty… I hate harming girls…"

The woman scoffed as she nodded, " _Of_ _ **course**_ , _you_ _ **don't**_ _want_ _ **to**_ _hurt_ _ **mama…**_ _come_ _ **home**_ _and_ _ **all**_ _will_ _ **be**_ _forgiven_." The woman stated with a dark and almost insane look in her eyes. _"_ _ **M**_ _a_ _ **m**_ _a…"_ Licking her tongue across her lips, _"_ _ **Will**_ _make_ _ **sure**_ _Sochi-_ _ **kun**_ _, will_ _ **spend**_ _everyday_ _ **in**_ _blissful_ _ **ecstasy**_ _~" Sh_ e promised with as she brought her hand to lick her index finger seductively, _"Including_ _ **this**_ _puppet_ _ **to**_ _play_ _ **with**_ _too~"_

"I hope you understand, I wasn't backing down. I was explaining I was going smash in that sweet face in…" Naruto bluntly told her earning a slightly shock face before the woman gave a stoic look.

"I would admit I would be scare if you had power...but I'll just tap you out~" She said flipping the gun around to use it as a battering weapon. _"I_ _ **would**_ _love_ _ **to**_ _lick_ _ **and**_ _play_ _ **with**_ _you,_ _ **but**_ _I_ _ **hate**_ _to_ _ **harm**_ _my_ _ **baby**_ _...just_ _ **hold**_ _still~!"_ She quickly raised and brought down the weapon to knock out Naruto, who look in shock at the incoming object.

" _The Card now!_ " Topaz yelled at Naruto, feeling the power of the attack was enough to harm Naruto even in their new state of power.

' _Card?'_ Naruto thought thinking it would be a good idea if the talking stick told him to...but he has never need advice to fight before and using something he hasn't used isn't his style! His angry and resolve skyrocketed as a series of images of people dying as a shadow silhouette of a woman brought down her hand came into his mind...he growl as he made a hard fist. "No…" The white haired teen said, as he suddenly step to the side and landed a heavy fist to the woman's face evading her attack and the same time catching her off guard by his sudden move!

" _Gah?!"_ She cried as her nose was shattered from the impact alone, _'What's going on?! I don't feel his Mana at all, so how did he inflict that much damage into this vessel? Is he that strong in terms of physical power?!"_ She scream mentally as she fell, but stop midway as Naruto gently grab her wrist.

"I don't know why...but I feel pretty angry at your voice…" Naruto said offhandedly as he glared down at the woman, "But I'll take my anger out on you...ma'am…" He taunted as let go making the woman unable flinched, before seeing his hands coming at her! Soon Naruto was throwing fist's left and right at her. Ignoring the pain coming from his own hands, to send every bit of his angst and hate into the woman's gentle features for upsetting him.

Women, men, animals, or even ghost… err scratch that last one, no one gets away with harm people living in his city. From Yakuza to delinquents… no one was safe from his wrath! "ORA! ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA~" He yelled out with every punch before picking up the woman and send one last good punch to her nose as she was sent away flying!

However she smiled even if her face was shattered and bruised beyond recognition, she smiled as she finally found him! Her son! Naruto Uzumaki! She vanished in dark trails of glittering light, _"_ _ **Kahahahahaha**_ _, we'll_ _ **meet**_ _again_ _ **my**_ _sweet_ _ **child**_ _~! One_ _ **day**_ _~!"_

"Your check… keeping the freakin' change…" He said ripping out a single piece of paper from his trust notepad. It read 'One more Beatdown…' The white haired teen turns to see the dark haired woman. Blushing at her white clothing, but also her natural dark skin glistening in the moonlight and complimenting her odd lavender long hair.

"Thank you for saving me." Rani said as she managed to stand on her feet and approach Naruto. "If you hadn't come, I wouldn't be standing here today."

"You...have a gunshot…" He stated out loud losing his tough guy act as he turn green. "That's...a...a lot of blood…"

Rani smiled nonetheless, and took noticed in the little boy's clothing. It was a dirty white shirt with a long collar that covered his entire nape with black pants and black boots that started from the knee all the way to the bottom, and has a black coat with gold linings on the rim. It has a small golden rope and a button on his coat to hang it on so the coat doesn't fall off. "Ah...your hair!"

"Huh?" He touched his hair and found nothing wrong, not even looking at his fingers. "What I know white is-"

"It's blonde."

"I don't know…" Soon his eyes rolled over and fell forward, but thankfully Rani grab him. As she saw Topaz floating next to her…

"Is he the one?" She asked lifting him up bridal style.

" _Indeed, The one who has survived... Naruto Uzumaki…."_ The wand said softly, in a soft chuckle.

CHAPTER END

 _ **Azure King: Yup, Naruto is starting out smol...I mean Small ehehe. As you can see Naruto is a huge Jojo fan similar to how Ilya is a fan of magical anime, not just Jojo but 'maly' other anime as long as it has strong male chacracters. So he tries to act tough or at least cool like the cahracters he has see. Also yes Rani is the ally/partner for Naruto as Rin for Illya and Luvia for Miyu. And again yes, Topaz is a OC wand that has a secret to Fate fans who know him as I will let it slip bit by bit.**_

 _ **So please leave reviews and enjoy the stories since I have my replacmenet tablet (Which sucks but I'll make do),**_

 _ **Have a nice day/morning/night wherever you are when reading this story.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Azureking: Hello all, sorry for the lack of reviews mostly not motivated as much as college is coming around the corner. So sorry about that, anyway so for the lack of FGO chapters, so many people complaining about the last chapter got me a little nervous on it. Sorry but it will take some time to get over it ehehe. Chatper two time, and Q and A!_**

 ** _But first, just because it has Extra doesn't mean it all from Fate Extra k? Extra meant that Naruto is apart of the team not the series._**

 ** _Oh no questions? Then chapter start!_**

The young boy groaned as his started to stir. Just what in the world happened to him? He slowly opened his eyes, but squinted when light peeked through, causing him to shut his again, before slowly opening them once more, allowing his vision to readjust and focus. The first thing he noticed was that he was in a room, but it's not his. It's one of those nice 5 star hotel rooms that only the rich could afford.

Before he can do anything, he felt searing pain across his body, "What hit me?"

"Correction, what has entered in you?" A soft voice said to his side, making turn his head to see a dark skin girl… the one he saved last night- "Still night time young man." She was looking down at a book, before gently setting it away. "Good night." A smile made its way to her face, he found it a bit goofy to see it on such a straight face… but it was cute.

"Good…night?" Naruto awkwardly said as if saying good morning in the oddest way to do. He looked out the window and saw it _was_ nighttime. "Where…am I?" He groaned noticing his clothes were still not his own.

"Topaz is helping you adjust to your prana. It seems a heavy amount wasn't in use in what seem like years, odd." The dark skin girl explained as Naruto hand lifted from the sheets to show a glowing Topaz covered wand.

"Perfect timing, the pain should be subsiding." The wand…THE FREAKING WAND, talked!

"Oh god…did I eat something laced with drugs? Ma is going to never let me out of my house now…" Naruto said with an uneasy smile, as he couldn't believe of seeing this stuff in real life.

"Rest assured, you are quite fine." The two emotionlessly stated, making Naruto wonder if they were one in the same.

"Really? You could've fooled me." Naruto chuckled nervously.

"I assure you, that you are also quite sane." The wand added.

"Well, can either of you explain to me what the hell is going on?" Naruto questioned the two.

"We are Magus…or at least _I_ am." The girl stated, as she held her hand towards Naruto before a blue cube appeared before her. "Rani The VIII, I am currently aiding the Clock Tower for a job here in your city."

The Wand soon retracted the stick leaving only the top ornament to float, "And I am Topaz, Second Generation of the Kaleidosticks. Rani's ally and hopefully yours as well."

"Magus? Clock Tower? Kaleido-what?" Naruto listed off in confusion.

"Oh dear… it seems you're in the dark about everything." Topaz stated with an inquisitive tone. "Hmm, very well, we are people who can use magic. Rani comes from an institute called Atlas which is…in layman terms a college for magic training."

"Okay…so you two are on what, extra credit?" The blonde said as he saw Indian food near him, and watching Rani head nodding made him grab a plate of curry rice.

"Something like that." Rani answered the boy inwardly delighted that he ate her food in quick speed. "But of course, it's also part of my training. So there's no way I can skip out on this assignment."

"Alright, so what brings you here to town?" Naruto inquired her again.

"I am not a liberty to speak on it, given that I was given on my special task." She concluded with a dark tone.

Naruto gulp from both the tone and eating his food, "So what 4th Survivor from Resident Evil?"

"It's not like that." Topaz answered him.

"Topaz." Rani glared at the talking wand, as if telling him not to speak any further. Any more, and it would compromise their mission.

"I meant the game, I have played it." The voice chuckled as he looked at the teen, "By the by, is the remake really that bad? I haven't gotten the chance to play it yet."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, I mean it was hella scary, but- wait a minute. Can we go back to the main reason I'm here?"

"Yes…one of the side missions…was that woman you saw. Rider." Rani shook silently at the few hours that she nearly was killed from that entity. Only to feel a warm hand on her own, looking to Naruto who reached out.

"Oh crap sorry!" He retracted quickly as he waved his arms erratically. "I usually hold my little sister's hands and…sorry…" The blonde blushed as he scratches the top of his head…and noticed the color. "Oh no!" He pull out a few strains to see that it was indeed yellow and took a deep breath. "I need hair dye, I need to get back home!"

"You will not." Rani chided him. "You're still recovering, and with the way things are now, you'll be targeted."

"Hold on, I shall do this." Topaz said as he dropped onto Naruto's head and soon the color of a snowy white field was overtaking the blonde roots and the whole hair. "Done, forgive me I didn't realize you prefer white."

"Hey, my hair's white again!" Naruto exclaimed in surprise, as he tugged on his hair a few times. "And it's not about preference…I just want to be like my family."

"Albino?" The young woman stated before nodding, "We'll talk more on that later, so do you remember that woman from a while ago?"

The white haired teen indeed quickly made a mental picture of the woman who he met, the busty pirate hag. "Yeah, she was hitting on me…" Naruto deadpanned with a sweat drop. "You said she was a Rider?"

"Yes, well about that," Topaz cleared his voice. "That is one of my duties, to kill her and take back the power she has gained."

"Why?"

"Imagine if magic and the supernatural was made public, what's the first thing society will do? They begin to panic, and when they panic, chaos breaks order, and eventually it leads into anarchy. Which cannot happen at all costs."

"To be honest, I would have done something like lead an elite force to take the powers…but that's just me…and a lot of craze dudes." He muttered as the white haired child then looked at the wand as it moved towards Naruto's face.

"However, Rani took more intense damage, so she can't fulfill her duties." It stated before tilting its body so it seem sideways. "I beg of you to lead us your strength. I know it's a lot to ask-"

"Nah I can do it-"

"I see it was too much to ask…run that by me again?" The wand snapped up quickly as it stop it somber tone, to a funny serious tone.

"Dude, I can do it. Fighting monsters? That's like every kid's dream, I can be…my own Jojo…" His eyes gleamed with stars and oddly enough sparkle around his head.

"Wait, part 1, 2, 3, 4, or 5?" The wand asked.

"Duh, part 3 and beyond!"

"Hate to be the bearer of bad news, our powers are similar to Hamon, so you get part 1 and 2."

"FUCK!" He cursed out at the idea of having a kitsune armored being fighting for him is now gone. "Well I can at least blow things up, right?"

"Indeed, now if you would kindly listen to me." Rani stated as she stood up, sitting next to Naruto to touch his chest. "Oddly developed for a child, hmm the food did its job so you can return home. But allow me to come drop you off."

"Cool…" He said getting out from the bed and looked at it. "That thing is better than mine…"

XXXXX

Naruto took a deep breath as he step out of the hotel but felt nothing amiss when feeling the cold air outside. "Are we safe?"

Rani nodded as Topaz was floating next to her, "It seems that she won't attack for a while."

"No, at least not for now." Topaz commented glancing the area. "We can't be too careful though, it's how she nail us last time. It seems they can appear whenever they want compare to the others."

"Others?" The youngest out of the group asked as they took a different route when reaching the place they meet, "So it's not just Rider."

"Now apparently they are… twenty five. Seven of which are need to be eliminated in two weeks while the others can be pick off at our leisure." The wand explained entering Naruto's space. "Rider seem to attack us though, odd enough you were her target."

"Perhaps she was low on prana." Rani reasoned as the wand twirled making an air of thinking on the idea.

"I doubt it, she didn't really use any. Although the idea isn't off, maybe as a battery for later."

"Wait, battery? What do you mean by that?" Naruto looked at the wand.

"You see, you have a large reservoir of prana deep within you." Topaz began to explain. "You haven't tapped into that huge reserve until recently when Rider attacked you. So now comes the problem of you being her target because she might drain however much prana you have, as much as she wants, at least just enough for her to survive."

"Ah…wait how would she drain it?" He asked although the wand paled…turning black and white.

Then Topaz returns to color as, the middle of the jewels, seem to blush lightly, as he coughed to regain its composure. "Y-You ever seen an eroge…the bad kind?"

…

…

…

"Holy shit~" Naruto blushed to Illya's levels of crimson on what he meant by that. "You mean-"

"Yes."

"And that would mean-"

"Uh-huh."

"Ha… ha… thank god I beat her." The child murmured his thankfulness as they reach to his street.

"Topaz, watch over Naruto." Rani order as the yellow gem nodded (move up and down) as the child turn back to see her bow to him.

"Wait, where are _you_ going?" Naruto questioned. "C'mon, I just saved your butt, and now you're going on your own again? I thought by now, you'd have learned your lesson."

"I have to go to the hospital." She answer moving her loose and lack of clothing to the side, where a few bullets were in her given the number of holes that seem impossible for a normal human should be able to handle. "I need time to recover, after school we train."

"Seriously, I could at least take you-"

"Don't bother, she needs to be knocked out before taking help. Not sure if she doesn't want to bother others or she's that thick." The wand stated rudely, but a curt noise of understanding came from it, "Call if you're attacked."

"Yes sir."

Naruto glanced at the item with a fond smile, "So you're the weapon yet you're caring for the user? Heh cute."

"Me? Cute? Hardly," Topaz scoffed.

"Can you…hide? Cause I doubt my caretakers will be able to handle magic…and talking toy." He stated as the item slowly turn to him, as if giving a hard stare. "Sorry~"

"I'll have you know, that I'm capable of concealing myself, thank you very much," Topaz huffed before spinning in place as it now was invisible with a small shimmer that show where he was to the young man.

"Good idea, so let's take the…" Naruto started to climb up the wall as he flung himself to the balcony, knocking on the glass door, "Oi Illya? Open up, I got led astray by a false prophet and lost my keys… again. "

"...Again?"

Naruto would have joked but when hearing that voice… he got into a battle stance, "That isn't Illya…" He stated as he lifted his foot and-

CRASH~!

"Who's the dead man who entered my sister's room?!"

However, the moment he barged in, what he actually saw was dark haired girl with twin tails, wearing a red blouse and skirt that Naruto was sure that her butt would be on display if she bend over slightly,

"Oh another girl…carry on." He waved at the dark haired girl, before seeing Illya in a magical girl costume. "Cute getup, night…" He left the room as he closes the door silently.

CRASH~!

Naruto stood there with a toy gun in hand…not that the girls actually know that it wasn't a fake, pointing at the red clad girl.

"BUT~! Keep it PG-13!" He warned as he flicked off the high school girl, "Got it?"

SLAM~!

"…Okay is he always like that?" The highschooler asked the white haired girl who laughed nervously.

XXXXX

"Are you always like that?" The wand asked as it suddenly appeared before Naruto.

"Not all the time." Naruto sighed while adding white hair dye into his roots. "I always knew Illya was for the other team, she just doesn't want to admit it."

"Uh…what?!" The wand said in slight shock from that sudden news.

"Oh, my little sister Illya…for some reason I always see her in the future, married either to a hot chick or never getting married. I feel like that how it seems to me." The young man said as he lay on his bed, "I figure better a girl than a dude."

"You seem rather open-minded." Topaz commented.

"Nah, just kinda went with the flow. I mean my ma is a super hot woman that dad tells me to snipe people if they get to touchy-feely with her, our maids sometimes faint with bright blushes and Shirou has a few girls go after him without him knowing...If I didn't get used to this, I'd be high strung all day long."

"Yup. More open-minded than I give you credit for." Topaz commented again. "Then again…all you pre-teens are open minded." He sweatdropped, "Anyway, you should sleep tomorrow as it is a school night."

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto waved off, before turning over and pulling the covers over him. "I went all Jojo today…tonight I will sleep with the fact I part 4 someone's face today~!"

"I never saw the appeal to that overly muscular anime…" Topaz sweat dropped once more.

XXXXXXXXXX

THE NEXT DAY

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hmm…" A nearly nude Naruto was looking at full-length mirror wearing only his boxers on his bed were many iconic clothing. "To start my new life… I need an image afterschool…"

"I don't think any of these would look good." Topaz opinionated.

"What are you talking about? I look great in _any_ of these," Naruto argued.

"The pink one looks like a stripper would wear…a male stripper…" He said as he pulled up a pink outfit with the chest portion was bare with a heart logo in it.

"Oi, chicks dig Giorno!" Naruto said as he wore the clothing but frown as his spiky hair ruin the image. "I still can't do those curls…"

Then Topaz pulled out a ridiculous large jacket with a golden chain on the collar, "This… doesn't seem to be humanly possible for size…"

"Yeah, but I can wear it when I get more Jotaro in my bod…" He complained before taking out a scarf. "Hmm maybe young Joseph Joestar?" He said before taking out his two fingers, index and middle, pointing out. "Your next line is…" Naruto smiled knowingly.

Topaz noticed the clock and spoke, "I understand…dress to impress but school needs school clothes. Can we just take this another time?"

"Oh c'mon, where's your sense of fashion!?"

"It's going back to your closet where it should be. Now get dressed properly." Topaz said, before leaving him to change.

"We've gotta reach a compromise." He pouted before pulling on his school clothes.

"After school. Now hurry up!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

LATER ON THAT DAY…

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ugh…I know I slept well, but I'm still tired…" Naruto yawned, somewhat wobbling while walking, although he looked at his bag.

"Understandable," Topaz voiced softly came out, "Magic usage is a different kind of tired."

"What do you mean? Aren't they the same thing?"

"Not quite." Topaz answered.

"Can you explain at least?" He quietly asked as he enters the classroom and sat in peace as others were walking around to speak with friends.

"Well for one your exhaustion is physical, while using magic is mental. When using magic, one must bring their concentration to the utmost fullest in order to utilize it properly. And it is more taxing than physical exhaustion."

"Okay so…" Naruto took out his notebook, "Ah so similar to a Stand from Jojo, but like this…if my power is a separate source of energy, I would get burned out rather than only taking damage. So limited amount of energy to use and the risk of hurting myself, in a basic sense?"

"Yes…let's go with that…" Topaz muttered.

"Hey, I'm still a kid…who loves anime. IF anything my love for Jojo and other action shows are the reason I understood that. I mean ever seen King Crimson from Golden Wind? It took so long to explain to my family when we watch it…" He said before looking back over his notes, "I still think I got it wrong…"

"Well in any case, just know that everything you know up until now will be thrown out the window," Topaz said. "You'd best be prepared for that."

"So yesterday, me doing the 'Ora's' and successfully kicking ass…is not going to happen again?" He said with a smirk.

"I'm not saying it won't. It just…has to be within reasonable means." Topaz replied.

"So…I _can_ Ora as much as I want!" He smiled before he slammed his bag down to the ground ignoring the cry of pain from his partner; he saw it was Illya walking toward him. "Hey Illya, something wrong?"

"Tired…" Illya pouted cutely. "I wanna sleep…"

"I told you not to date, cause you have too much time to waste." He chuckled before stepping on his bag when he saw it moving for a quick second. "So…what's her name~?" He smiled sweetly to hide his nervousness.

"Why do you wanna know?" Illya pouted again.

"Cause you having an older girlfriend means I have to play the protective older brother shtick." He explained with a chuckled before he smiled honestly. "Seriously, it's fine."

"We're not dating! She's- Ah onii-chan's friend!" Illya lied pathetically, but Naruto took the lie as he nodded.

"Right…those girls were transferred from what the neighbors said, his bleedin' heart must have been helping them adjust or something. But why was she in your room?" He asked as he heard Topaz snicker and vowed to ask why later.

"Just asking for some homework but went through the wrong door~!" She waved her arms about in a comical fashion.

"That's it?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," The white haired girl sweat as Naruto's leer made her slowly lose face. She had to go with Plan B, "Ohh~! What's this? The newest chapter of Jojo part 8-?" she didn't finished her sentence when she slowly pull out the newest magazine fill with Naruto's favorite manga, and began to read it…she swore that smoke was coming out from the pages on how fast he grabbed it. "Anything else Naruto?" She asked knowing that he will say nothing.

"Y-Yeah, dinner is fine." He muttered as he chuckled when getting into a funny scene, "God, that idiot fell for the money trick? I hope he dies off soon~" He smiled childishly as he flipped into the next page. "Ugh, he survives…not what I want!"

"Whew~!" The young girl wipes off her forehead from the close call.

"I wanna Stand~" Naruto cried out cutely as he flip another page. "But what would be good for me? Star is awesome, but Crazy has that cool fixing skill… then again I feel Golden Experience is the closest to me."

"Class is in session!" Taiga came into the room… before tripping and hitting her head on the teacher podium. "Blagg…"

"Its a wonder she isn't dead yet." Naruto said as the other students stared at him, which he pointed at his magazine, "I was talking about Josuke 8th's mom! She's an airhead…whoa is Taiga-sensei dead?!"

They all sweatdrop at his sudden realization of their unconscious teacher on the floor.

XXXXX

Thankfully, for Naruto, the teacher is fine, though she will be sporting a shiner on her forehead later on in the day. As Naruto masterfully hid his magazine while the lessons were going on, the time for lunch came, "Going to the lunchroom!" He yelled to his sister to run into the cafeteria, as today's menu was his favorite. "Wohoo lunch! That's something I never get tired of!" He grinned as he swerved left and right while running down the hallway

" _You have something special in this school for lunch?"_ Topaz asked from Naruto's jacket that he hid during class to make the boy somewhat pay attention.

"Nope, just ramen day!" He announced jumping down the stairs as he pulled out a purple rope with a small hook attached to one end, " _Hermit Purple!_ " He threw it to the highest railing; Naruto spun himself to get into the first floor like a spy from a certain American film. "Hmph, as if I want that stand." He chuckled, before letting go of the rope. "I gotta remember to get it this time, or else dad will get blamed for teaching me for hidden weapons… again." He complained as Stella chided the two males when Naruto left ten different ropes at school when 'daredevil-ing' from the rooftops. He gently walked as he cuts down time to reaching the cafeteria. "Say Topaz?"

"Yes? What is it?"

"You mention cards the other day when we fought that busty pirate right? What are they and what do they do?"

The wand didn't say anything as a sigh came out, "Ever seen a magical girl anime? Like your sister did?"

"Uh… maybe a little," Naruto winced. "Why?"

"Basically an upgrade from a sixth member of the team from plot device." It chirped, "So like uhh… ah~ Sailor Moon getting that Super Sailor form."

"Pfft… you watch Sailor Moon?" Naruto cheeks puffed out, "Nerrd~!"

The boy could feel the item just turning left and right in a panic, "I-I uh had to watch with my own family, I had no like for it!" It stutters out its excuse as Naruto patted his chest, although the item felt defeated in the end.

"Of course you watch… if you're a little girl haahaha~!"

"I swear it wasn't like that!" The wand said slowly descending as if being bummed out from enjoying the small pleasure.

"It's okay. We all go through that phase." Naruto assured.

"I swear I didn't watch it for my own pleasure, anyway get some food." The voice of the magical item was back to normal, "You're going to need it, unlike the other, Rani is more theories and note taking than actual work, unless it's needed. So you're going to study tonight."

"Right," Naruto nodded, before going on his way to get his ramen. "Ten orders of Miso, ten orders of Beef, and five of the salt ramen." He placed his money down; a lot for a kid should have as it had a thin piece of paper to hold the bills. "Like usual triple the toppings, but quadruple the pork belly! Please~!" He asked as the lunch ladies all nodded to him making the young Magical…boy(?) to wait at his table. "So who was that person we fought?"

"As I said before, that was Rider." Topaz said. "She is one of seven classes of Servants. The other six are Saber, Lancer, Archer, Caster, Assassin, and Berserker."

"But we're facing like twenty right?" He asked as he saw the first order of Miso ramen came to him, and savagely ate it. Ignoring the students crying out 'Eat, eat eat~!' "So like three for every class?"

"Not… really, just more than some others."

"Okay, so tell me about the other classes. What are they like?"

"Let's see… where to begin…" Topaz sighed. "Let's start off with Saber. They're considered to be the strongest of the Seven, and one of three Knight Classes, the other two being Lancer and Archer."

"I know Archers, thanks to Jojo and Kenshin, but what's a Lancer?"

"They are masters of the spear and are agile and experts in close quarter combat. They capitalize on range and speed, using hit-and-run tactics.

"Hmm, alright, so they opportunities… or was it opportunists?" He slurped down the last miso before attacking the beef ramen, "And the others?"

"Caster is the weakest of the Servants, but they are highly adept in magic and have obtained knowledge some would consider forbidden."

"So in the world of Final Fantasy, that's a given. Save for Lulu who can hitch a ride on Auron's area to get buff out." Naruto reference as the wand gave a hum of agreement.

"More or less." Topaz said. "Now as for Assassin, they're a tricky kind. Other than their namesake, they have an ability called Presence Concealment, which masks their presence before their targets realizes they they're being targeted, and by the time they _do_ realize, they're already dead,"

"Hold on I got one for this…"Naruto thought before, "Omae wa…"

"Oh, mou shindeiru!" Topaz finished what Naruto said as the two chuckled, "A-Alright the last one is, Berserker. Their strength is said to be on par with Saber class Servants. They have an ability called Mad Enhancement, that in exchange for strength, they lose their sanity and induce rage on the battlefield."

"...Damn don't got a joke for that." Naruto said as he felt a little scare of meeting one. "So…" The young man took out a small notebook and drew the symbols of the classes. Sword, Arrow, Lance, a Lion, a knife, a wand, lastly just a red dot. Before draw a single blank rectangle next to them, "At least one of each class has appeared right?" Naruto then made another blank rectangle with a '?' in it with an 'x14'. "And the others are unknown."

"Correct," The wand said as he moved up and down as if nodding. "So you understand?"

"Yeah...I hope…"

XXXXX

END OF THE SCHOOL DAY

XXXXX

Naruto already left the class dashing ahead (while ignoring Taiga's yelling for him to stop), as Topaz told him to head for the hotel, "So anything I need to know before we do this?" he asked as Topaz finally escape from the boy's school jacket to fly next to Naruto.

"Not really, just know that Rani...takes time getting used to." The wand deadpanned, "Also feel free to ask me anything, I was a student of knowledge after all."

"Okay...what's the meaning of life?"

XXXXX

Naruto walked in the hallway with a stun face, "Huh...so the answer to life problem was cheese...?"

"Pfft, no, I was just lying." The wand chortled before Naruto grabbed it and cruelly drag it across the wall, "ACK~! SORRY!"

Letting go of the magical object they stop at what was Rani's room from what the receptionist, knocking on it the blonde shouted, "Rani, I got lead astray by a false prophet...again!"

"Again?"

Soon the as the female voice said, the door open to make Naruto blushed as he saw a nude Indian woman standing in front of him, dripping with soapy water. "H...H...hawawawaaaaa~"

"...Rani...you're naked in front of a kid...again."

"AGAIN!?" Naruto comically shouted at his partner, either way he pushed her back in the room. "Look just...wear something…" He said covering his eyes.

"Okay…" Leaving the two Rani spoke from in her room's closet, "So are you ready for the training?"

"It feels like hiring an escort…" Naruto blushed sitting on her bed whispering to himself, "Y-Yeah I am…"

Soon she enter the room wearing her...exposing outfit, "So let's get ready…"

"Right!" Naruto said before dashing to the bathroom...and coming out in his mage outfit, "LET'S GO!"

"Why did you change in the bathroom?" The dark skin girl asked as the boy made an 'X' gesture with his hands.

"I won't ever be caught dead in magical transformation scene!"

XXXXX

LATER AT NIGHT

XXXXX

The three were walking across the neighborhood as the blonde took a sip of a bottle of cola that the group got when getting hungry, "So… we've been out for hours and haven't seen the huge boob pirate… and by pirate I mean rapist… by that I mean my enemy to kill." Naruto deadpanned as he sat on the ground. "Where is she?!"

"You know this the first time I ever heard of a victim wanting to see their would be assaulter…" The wand said with slight amusement, "But indeed it seems so far our search is naught for looking any of the beings from last night."

"So what? We have _them_ come to _us_?" Naruto asked, looking at the wand with a scrutinizing look. "Nuh-uh. No way am I going to be jumped like that again."

"No need, if they indeed jumped us we known." Rani said as she turns to Naruto, "You noticed that outside was weird when helping me right?"

"Yeah, but what's that got to do with anything?"

"That's the Mirror World, usually we can enter there." Topaz stated sitting next to Naruto, "But these rouge anomalies tend to have their own little area, so to find one is like random chance."

"Great… and to think our work is already cut out."

"Not really, it was like the worse possible first day to meet with that being." Topaz chuckled, "Nearly dying and dragging you into this world."

"Yeah… that's for sure. Well, if I can get in it, I can certainly get out." Naruto said, punching an open palm before standing up. "We might as well keep going." However the second he said that the three felt something coming over them, and noticed the night above them was now in another color!

"Looks like they're here now." Rani scowled, looking at the color of the sky. "I didn't expect them to suddenly appear like that."

"Already?" Naruto gawked at the sight. "How come the sky's another color?"

"That's because it's another kind of Servant." Topaz answered. "And judging by this one, it seems that an Assassin class Servant showed up."

"Crap, I'm already dead!?" Naruto panicked, looking for any weapons on his body.

" _ **No need…"**_ The three turn to see an orange haired man wearing a orange Chinese GI, _**"I will face you head on."**_ He announced walking forward with dark grin on his face..

"Assassin," Rani frowned. "Get ready, Naruto!"

The blonde glare into the being, he was a middle-aged man with top body build that could be a skill fighter. His black color eyes shine with battle lust targeted at Naruto; his wild red hair was tied in the ponytail in the back.

"This guy's the real deal," Naruto said, as he got in a fighting stance, watching as the man got into one… and scared Naruto on how still and perfect it was. "Oh crap he's a grandmaster…"

"A what?" Rani said before blinking owlishly when an orange blur went by her.

"Son of a he's fast-!" Naruto shouted as he tried to rush in and block the man's move before he could strike her with a chop. However the boy's hand went limp, "How-?"

"KUHAHAHAHA!" The man jump backed loudly or rather bellowing out his joy, "Well I'll be! Your hand only felt numb, normally the bones break when my attacks go through and make a well connected hit!" He complimented Naruto as he put up his guard despite only having one hand.

"Topaz, what do I do?" Naruto asked the wand.

The wand glowed dimly, "He is too much for you, I suggest retreating." It stated before the dark man spoke.

"I think not, I shall hunt you down with my fist that needs no second strike."

"Naruto, we have to retreat now or we're all dead!" Topaz urged the teen.

"Not today!" The being yelled out cocking his fist back-

BOOOM~!

Both Topaz and Naruto turn to see Rani with her index finger pointed out to the man… who she just blasted with an amethyst like beam, "…I suggest we run." She turns to the others.

"Agreed!" The two stated as they started to run, or in Naruto's case gliding, "What did you do?"

"I used one of my fellow student's gems to make a boosted up version of a stun bullet. It was enough to kill a normal and perhaps rip apart a truck."

"Wait gems? You used actual jewels for magic?" Naruto asked with a quizzical look.

"Not me, I use alchemy." She duly stated, "But my teacher has taught me basic of all kinds back at Atlas." She stated before stopping, "He's waiting for us."

The young man watched as the orange haired man was indeed waiting for them, "Kuahahaha, you are a tricky group."

"How did he-" Naruto gaped.

"That man is at the pinnacle of human strength," Topaz replied, "As a servant he can do almost anything a superhuman being could do. I doubt that was even a full fraction of his power to get to here from where we were."

"Dang, we won't be able to run like this." Naruto gritted his teeth. "Got any more plans?" He looked to Rani, hoping she had one ready.

"I can stop him here and you leave, I rather not lose Topaz altogether." She explained as the man leaped forward.

"That's it, time to do something stupid!" Naruto said following the orange clad man.

"Wait, what are you doing!?" Topaz cried out in shock.

"Something stupid!" He roared watching the man stomp his foot, and in that moment Naruto knew what he was going to do as he saw the incredible fast punch coming at his head.

Naruto smirked as the fist missed his head… by just letting his knees give way, "You're a kung-fu specialist!" The young man brought his fist upward to hit the orange haired man's chest, as a loud cracking sound was heard! "Got you-" He stop as he felt the older man's hand grab his hair before head butting into the kid's forehead! "G… Gh… gh…." The young kid moved back pain so high that he couldn't register it.

Drawing back his head, the man smiled as blood went down from his forehead from the force of the hit he had to do. "Nice try, but it's not going to work on me."

"Naruto!" Rani rushed to him to cradle the young man's head. "Why did you do that?"

"Cause it was the best way to win…" He muttered still seeing stars from the last impact.

"Well most time the best plans often fail…" The fighter stated with a grin, "Alas I have to bring you to your mother, lest she sends me back to the void."

"Void?"

"Ah, so you _don't_ know." the fighter said.

"Wait… just wait please…" Naruto said having a scared tone as his face filled with anguish.

"For what? Me to change my mind? Me to reconsider?" The man joked as a glow symbol glow behind his back unknowingly to his knowledge. Before vanishing…

"For the transport seal to send your fighting hungry ass away from us." Naruto replied with a painful chuckle.

"When did you do that?" Rani inquired.

"He didn't, I did. I just assume he would do it." Topaz said in slight fear, "I… am not going to lie that was easily the second stupidest thing I've ever done in my life." He said in deadpan manner.

"Wait, what was the first?"

"You don't want to know…" Topaz muttered darkly. "Let's say it involve seven stupid idiots trying to some something even more stupid…"

"Wait… why isn't the sky returning to normal?" Naruto asked as he looked around the area, to see it hasn't changed. "Is there another one here?"

Rani turned and shook her head to point at the school, "No that's one of the location my follow students are suppose to work on." She concluded, before looking back at Naruto. "Do you wish to see them?"

The young man nodded trying his best to stand up only for Rani to pick him up, smiling gently as it seem a bit goofy on her. IT made him return one to her, "This… might be hard. But I think we can do this…" Naruto said honestly as they made their way to the school track and field.

There he saw something that shock him, it was Illya wearing a pink and white magical girl outfit, the young man quickly put on his hood to cover his face. "Move." He told Rani, as she nodded to move forward. They caught Illya's noticed as they walked while another teen and young girl walk to them, "Luvia." Rani stated as the new girl the busty blonde she hasn't seen since arriving into the country.

"Oh Rani," The blonde noticed the boy next to her, "Ohohoho? You lost control of Topaz afterall?"

"No miss Luvia, I choose to work with the child and Rani allow it." The wand responded as Naruto noticed the third and last youngest of the group. Like Illya she was a very young girl with black hair with the bangs that were framing her face cutely, while two twin tails were done in the back and has golden-brown eyes. She wore magical girl outfit in the color of Sapphire she wears a cute blue and black outfit in almost unitard style with a white cape and boots. She also wears a strap on her left leg where she keeps… cards? He noticed that she held a red lance, dripping with fresh blood, "Well this is Miyu."

"Recover complete." Miyu stated before looking at Naruto oddly with small glare before turning to Illya.

"Great… we all have underage students." Naruto saw a dark haired… what a sec.

"Yo, what is she doing here?" Naruto pointed at the twin-tailed highschooler.

"That is Rin Tohsaka...wait you Japanese do it the other way around, Tohsaka Rin." Rani stated as she bowed respectfully at the Japanese woman. "Rin, this is my ally and possible student for Atlas...whose name I forgot."

"Wait what?" The older girls and Naruto asked.

…

…

…

"That was a joke." She stated with that goofy smile appearing on her face.

"That was… that was so bad." Naruto said as he looked at the four girls in front of him.

Miyu and Illya are now allies in being magical… kids? Cause there was no way he was going to be called a girl!

"So… wanna talk things out?"

Naruto never thought life-threatening battles would so more appealing than this awkward moment.

CHAPTER END

 _ **AK: Naruto meets the others and next time he will use his cards...first one to get which one he will use gets a three questions answer. And no class, you have to guess the Heroic Spirit to make things harder. See ya next time, should this be updated next or FGO?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AzureKing: Hello all, sorry for lack of updates last month, I really had bad food poisoning that I was out for weeks. Thankfully I suck up and went to a clinic and they gave me the stuff that help me out. But I feel really bum out that I couldn't do much when I was bed ridden so I hope you all can forgive for the late update.**_

 _ **But man I got back quickly into FGO again when I got Eresh, Abigail, and Hokusai I am LUCKY~!**_

 _ **I hope this chapter gets good reviews for more chapters to update~**_

 _ **CHAPTER START~!**_

"Are you sure we should do this?" Naruto asked Rani. "I mean I'm a bit skeptical about what we're doing."

"In the long scheme of things, we are going to work together. The two are going to claw each other's throats out, but might as well use them before the other dies." Rani gently said to Naruto who had a horrified on his face… before he smiled.

"That's a good one… ehehe… wait are you not kidding?" He said as Rani went onwards without rectifying her sentence. "Rani, you can't be serious!"

"Since when have I ever jested about something so serious?" Rani raised an eyebrow.

"Wow… remind me never to get on your bad side." Naruto as Topaz appeared next to him and bowing its body in agreement. He took out a watch to pale at the time, "We might want to wrap this meeting up cause, if I miss my teacher's fighting lessons again for this… I'm going to be the one who's missing a throat."

"Alright…" She kindly said before knocking on the door, "Are you four finished changing your clothes?"

"Why so formal?" Naruto asked as Topez just hummed in lost confusion. But the door open to let them in, Illya wearing her school uniform and that 'Miyu' girl still dressed as a magical girl. They all noticed Naruto was still wearing his battle outfit as well as covering his face with his hood.

"Hey, why is he covering his face?" Illya said as Rani step up when Rin and Luvia stood up, most likely going to reveal him.

"He wishes to be unknown in case something bad happens. We _did_ face two Servants that got away and doesn't want his friends or family in the crossfire." The indian woman stated as the two other older females, look at slight understanding and distraught.

"So Atlas was right that they are other Cards besides the one that Old Man at the clock tower told us?" Rin asked as Illya and Miyu looked at the three older girls with wonder in their eyes.

"That is correct." Rani nodded. "Now then, shall we be on our way?"

"Wait, wait, you're not going to tell us who they are? The class at least?" Luvia questioned as Naruto spoke up, massaging his neck to-

"All we know is that one is pirate and the other is a Master of chinese martial arts." He said as Illya smiled widely at his tone.

"He sounds like Narancia from Golden Wind!" She said before blushing at the confused looks she got from the rest of the team, save for Naruto who approvingly nodded to her knowledge. "S-Sorry…"

"Anyway, yes we narrowingly escaped death twice." She said before lifting her hands to produce a small sphere of light. "Fortunately, unlike the other cards, they can only drag others with magical energy to their area otherwise, unlike the other cards yet again, are harmless." Rani stated as she had her hand away from the sphere, "But… if they find us…" Placing a single finger in it, "I guarantee that will give us no quarter and will kill us."

"T-Then what do we do!?" Illya panicked.

"We will deal with them, just run when they search for you." Rani stated, "Not until we focus on the main objective and that is the first Seven cards."

"First… wait there's more than seven?" Ilya asked after finally realizing that there were more cards than what Rin told her.

"I'll discuss that with you later," Rin promised her friend as she saw Naruto hood, "And I suppose that you are willingly to help?"

"That's right. I'll help you with whatever needs to be done." Naruto nodded.

"Alright so…" Rin spoke as she explained what Rani has told him, before things were about to become more boring he saw the cards that Rin was about to explain, "We can talk more next time."

"Agreed." Rani said dragging Naruto by his hood, with surprising strength no less, "Come along...Arashi...we shall sleep together!"

"Wait who's..oh me!" Naruto realized as his partner meant him as he quickly went to her side. Ignoring what she said.

"EH!?" The two older girls screamed as they saw Rani smiling goofily, "...That girl's sense of humor is scary…" Luvia said as her nemesis/rival nodded at that statement.

XXXXX

"As always we shall meet around 9 tomorrow, so please don't worry about time for schoolwork or activates." Rani said bowing Naruto in his backyard, as they made sure to come WAY before Illya did or knew that he was gone. "But...might I ask a question?"

"Hm?" Naruto looked at her.

"Why hide your face from the others?" Rani asked as she was confused on that reason for so long.

"Illya, the girl under… Rin I think? Is my kid sister, I can't let her see me wearing this. Because… I tease her on her tastes in anime." He said bending downwards with dread on his face, "I would be teased for years for this."

"I see." Rani nodded.

Not really but she felt like she had to say that in order to comfort her friend, patting his back all the while. Seeing his thankful look made her nod at him before walking away, allowing Naruto to knock on the backdoor, "Yo! Girls? I got lead astray by a hot milf who wanted to kidnap me…"

"AGAIN~!?" Screamed Sella.

XXXXX

Naruto smiled as he woke up after trying to diffuse Sella from nearly going on manhunt for the person who wanted to kidnap him. That was a long hour as Illya came home to see him finally convincing Sella to believe him on his joke.

"Well, at least she won't be raging this early in the morning." Naruto said, before sitting up and stretching out to loosen the muscles. "I need to train with Aoko-sensei later, that assassin guy nearly got me."

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for school?" Topaz asked, poking out of his schoolbag.

"Not really…" He said before noticing a big ugly bruise on his chest and arm, where the assassin struck him. "Damn… thank god mama and pa aren't here." He said knowing that his mother would have flip the city over to find that person to avenge her son.

"It still hasn't healed?"

"Not quite. And damn does it sting…" He winced as he barely touch it to receive such a sting in his nerves.

"That is odd, the magic outfit should have protected you, yet it seems that man's fighting style went past it." The wand said softly with slight worry in its tone.

"Yeah..." Naruto sighed. "These Servants are more dangerous than I originally thought."

"That woman was easier to beat as she might have not considered your increased strength in that form, but this man knew that you were a fighter. We must be wary of him, and find out who he is." Topaz said before shot a look of confusion towards him.

"Wait, find out?" He echoed as the idea seem impossible, "The guy is a grandmaster, in Japan? That's like finding a needle in a _needle_ stack!"

"I doubt any are from the past with such high specs as him."

"What are you talking about?"

"Hmm...I am not supposed to say this, but I doubt Rani knows about this…" Knocking over a bin to wash one's body for water, Topaz tilted it to let water into it as it sank into it when it had enough to still float but just the right amount to bathe inside of it, "Ahh~, alright, the truth about these cards are this. They are spirits from the past given a second chance to fight, although not in that state."

"What do you mean not in that state?"

"They are Heroic Spirits, people in history who were considered to most people as heroes who contributed to changing the course of history and setting events into motion that shape our current time. But for some reason or another, they are in those cards forms… well save for assassin and that busty pirate." Topaz said as he had a visible blush on his face, most likely from the hot water on his body(?). "Whoo been awhile since I had a nice bath."

"Focus…" Naruto deadpanned before taking some soap and place some of it into his partner's cup as it created some foam for it. .

"Right, but we need our own cards, we have an ace in the hole." He stated as the wand cleared his throat, "As I said they are seven classes… that were original apart of the design for the Heroic Spirits. Until we did some research, they are more classes, two in fact. Ruler and Avenger, the class killers." He said with an oddly proud tone.

"What exactly do _they_ do?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Well Ruler was an idea to work with, supposedly the Grail was going to make mediator based off a Heroic Spirit of Chiristanity, like Saint George or Joan of Arc." The wand stated, "A fair and neutral being that had no real stake in the… reason for summoning the spirits."

"No real stake? In the Holy Grail War?"

"Again, they're just mediators, only intervening if the rules within the Grail War are broken and need to be rectified." Topaz explained, before turning back whispering something, "Was sure that would jog something…" He turned once more as the wand huff, "Well don't worry about a war now its defunct at this point. Ahem, moving on, Avengers are the last resort we have." Topaz ominously spoke as it tone was now a darker sense of serious.

"What? They basically destroy anything and everything?" Naruto asked offhandedly.

"Yes."

"What?"

"Avengers are those who have been wronged in life and will avenge themselves in order to truly be free from their torment. They are indiscriminate towards any and everyone and will not hesitate to kill on sight." Naruto eyes became slightly saddened by that description before Topaz continued. "They are tools of destruction, from what it seems these guys are prone to power and destroying as much as possible. So we face one… we need more than just ourselves to beat on."

"But we have one?" Naruto asked as the being said this as if he saw it.

"Well… we do… but no one has found it yet. My creator told me about which ones we do have that is Archer, that Rani has in her hands. Avenger and Ruler was the only ones not found, we just assume that it was one of the cards that are materializing, but if not we can greatly benefit from its powers."

Naruto stood up before leaving the bathroom, knocking Topaz into the bathwater, "LIZ~! CALL MAMA FOR ME!" Naruto said as he dashed down the hallway, naked, to reach the phone knowing that the lazy girl would start the dial for him.

"Naruto, what are you doing?!" Topaz demanded, after breaking out of the water surface and flying after him… before returning to the bathroom as he was supposed to not be seen. "Ah, a few more minutes wouldn't hurt…"

"Naruto-sama what is the yelling-" THUD~!

"Whoops, hey Shirou, Sella fainted… again." Naruto yelled out as he grabbed a nearby towel that he keeps for emergencies while dodging a confused Shirou standing nearby. "Thanks Liz." He gave a thumbs up to the girl who return the action… before she saw Naruto pointing to his nose. "Uhh you got a nosebleed." He said wrapping the towel around his waist before placing the phone on his cheek so he can hear the ringing on the hearing.

*RIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIING!*

"C'mon, c'mon, pick up…" Naruto tapped his foot impatiently for someone to answer from the other side.

" _Hello?"_ A male voice came from the line.

"Crap it went to machine!"

" _...This is your father."_ The voice deadpanned with so much of it that the phone had a sweatdrop.

"Oh… sorry it's hard to tell." Naruto chuckled awkwardly, "Nice to hear you dad, sorry I would talk more but school is about to start. Can you get mama for me?"

 _"Something wrong?_ "

"I just need to ask her something real quick. It's _very_ important."

" _Okay…_ Iri!" The voice slightly became softer when Naruto heard the phone swapping to another, " _HELL~O~!"_

Naruto face became bashful as he gained a slight blush, "Hey mama…" He said sweetly as the woman giggled softly.

 _"It's been_ ages _since I heard from you!"_

"Sorry, school was up and my lessons outside of it was taking too much time. But I need to ask, that thing you got me from the last festival you took me? Where is it again?" Naruto asked.

 _"Thing from the festival?"_ Irisviel pondered, thinking about it before a small sound of realization came from her end. _"Oh that! What about it?"_

"I…" Naruto sighed as he placed his hand on the speaker part of the device, it's the truth but he wants to be like Jojo but desperate time calls for desperate measures. "I want to keep a piece of you with me… even at school." He said sweetly like a boy still dreaming of marrying his mother, before slowly and carefully placing the phone nearly a foot away from his ears...

…

…

…

…

 _"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~!"_

Naruto just unleashed the Beast Class…

"Whoa, what's happening!" Shirou and Illya (who blushed immensely when seeing her brother nearly naked) to see Naruto holding the phone away from him to hear that scream.

"Ma is being Holly Kujo~" Naruto whined as he felt his ears were ringing from that.

"Who?" Shirou asked confused.

"Doting mother." Illya said covering her eyes with her hands to explain Naruto's reasoning of telling the characters name. "Basically like mom, but more forgiving… even when Naruto would curse at her."

"I doubt that…" Shirou said as no one had the courage to do that… save for Naruto as their mother seem to dote on him the most as did his father did for Illya. Shirou had an equal amount of love from them but it seems that the youngest get priority love, which was fine with him as his mother nearly suffocates Naruto at times… both figuratively…

XXXXX

FLASHBACK

XXXXX

"MMMMMMM~!" A screaming but muffled Naruto cried for help as his mother held him in her sleeping grasp as she had returned early to bond with her baby… and figure a nap with him would be a good way to bond. Not realizing her huge breasts were preventing him from getting any oxygen.

"Ahh...isn't this nice Naru-chan~?" The mother of Naruto sleepily said as she hugged him deeper it wasn't until an hour later that her husband pull her away when Naruto was a few seconds from having brain damage.

XXXXX

" _Aw, my baby loves his mama~!"_ The woman squealed from the phone as she reigns herself, barely, to speak to Naruto, " _Don't worry sweetie! Mama will ask Liz to find it, go to school and know mama's love will have to get you through the day, mwhaa~!"_

Naruto hang up the phone with a small blush as he heard the kissing sound that his mother did, "I am so never doing that again." He loved his mother, truly...but it was so embarrassing to have kiddish mother who just dotes on him. "Time to head to school~!"

"AHH NARUTO/NARUTO-SAMA/NARUTO-KUN YOU'RE STILL NAKED~!" The whole household scream out as Naruto left the house...as his towel fell down.

XXXXX

Naruto was sitting in class as he made some notes on the enemy he fought. Only mindless responded to others when they greeted him, as this was far important...although he draw a stick figure of the pirate woman with two large circles to indicate-

"Oi Naruto!" Naruto looked up to see a pink haired girl staring at him. "Did you hear about the new transfer student?"

"Huh? It's a first for me…" He said with a bored look. He… crap he forgot her name and she was one of Illya's usual group of friends. Wait it was… "Nanaki Moriyama." He snapped as the girl gave him a weird look.

"O… k…" She said before moving back to her group of friends. As Naruto looked around and remembered that he recently transferred from his old private school, Konoha, to here as he was still new. He shrugged as he heard his bag shifting, "Try not to move as much Topaz." Naruto muttered under his breath as a small glow came from his bag before pushing it between his chair and one desk legs to prevent it from moving anymore.

"How can I if you're pushing against me on the chair…?!" Topaz growled in irritation. "Look we just need to know their past and names, then we can devise the perfect- MMMMH!"

Naruto stuff his foot into his bag as he tried to pretend he didn't do on purpose, "We'll get info later after school, I know a girl who can help us."

"And pray tell… who would that be?" Topaz muffled out.

"A teacher of mine…" Naruto said as he resume thinking on the possible leads that can help him. As only a few women pirates were ever that popular in the past such as Anna and Mary the infamous duo of pirates.

"Fine… just stop pushing me and I'll behave…"

"Thanks…" Naruto said pulling his foot out of the bag, "Don't suppose you know about any female pirates?"

"The only one come up to mind is...no can't be." Topaz said as his voice sounded that he wouldn't consider it.

"Hmm?" The blonde hummed but it was stop as the kid saw the door open to show his childish teacher coming into the room.

"Goo~d morning everyone!" Taiga greeted, watching the students looking at her, "W~e got a new student coming today!"

"And of course, Taiga is so excited." Naruto rolled his eyes at her enthusiasm. "Topaz, wake me up when class starts." He asked his friend before laying his head down on his desk.

"Understo… ahh you might want to look up kiddo." The voice said as the object peak outside of Naruto's bag to catch the new student.

"Huh?" Naruto lifted his head up to see… "You gotta be shitting me…" He crudely said as he saw the girl from last night, Miyu, in front of the class.

Why in the world was _she_ here?

"Perhaps to keep an eye on Illya and you? Even though Luvia has no real identity for you, it might be a safe bet that you're a student here when you came last night." Topaz theorized his conclusion as Naruto nodded descriently to agree. "Be careful, that girl might be a smart one underneth her stoic face."

As they said this they watched the young girl taking the seat of the far corner of the room, while Taiga immediately left as she forgot the printouts for school work. As the girls quickly swarm around her and soon the boy watching her from afar with small blushes no doubt for her western features that made her look like a french doll. "She's...popular." Topaz deadpan as the sight was odd to see for a girl not talking at all to the classmates she has.

"Well she _is_ the new kid around the block, so no surprise…" Naruto shrugged. "So not my-" Naruto stopped as he saw Illya and Miyu leaving soon after. "...Illya got found out already."

"Truly… it is a blessing to be _not_ in an actual war, I fear she might have been the first master to die." Topaz sighed as Naruto shook his head, he never saw Illya when she was full on Berserker mode… he was pretty sure a lot of people would have died if that happened.

"So then… what now?"

"...Sleep?" Naruto answered as Topaz hum in agreement.

"Sleep."

XXXXXXXX

AFTER LUNCHTIME

XXXXXXXX

"Who can answer this?" Taiga asked cheerfully as she used the chalkboard to show a small yet tough math question. Everyone stared at her. Not a single hand was raised.

Naruto was already finished with every question in his school workbook, while the young man hated studying. His father would allow him to do what he wants when he finished his school work, so… what's better than doing EVERYTHING at once to have a lot of free time until next year. The question was simple to him, and was going to raise his hand until he watched Miyu walked up. "Knock them dead.'' He said lazily to the girl who went past his desk.

"Thank you for volunteering Miyu-chan." Taiga smiled brightly, passing the chalk to her.

…

"Uhh," Naruto moaned out when he saw the little girl did the answer… then started to do integrals and formulas to show her work on _why_ it was correct. "Okay… so she's smarter than me… I could live with that."

"Oh my…" Topaz muttered, looking at the plethora of mathematical formulas. "She's… a genius."

"...Shut up man…" Naruto pathetically said.

XXXXX

Next was art class, Naruto was always great in this due to his free time letting him have enough time to draw most of his favorite anime characters with lots of practice. The one he currently was working on was himself wearing Johnny Joestar clothes while fighting against an odd woman with silver hair wielding a long katana.

"Suzuka-chan… what are you drawing?" Taiga voice echoed as Naruto tilted his head to see that the girl… not again!

"OI! Stop using my likeness for ya damn BL CRAP!" Naruto screamed out when he saw it was him, being pushed down by a handsome looking doctor!

"Hey you gave all rights away when I made that pic with you kissing Jolyne Ku- GAH~!"

Everyone sweatdrop when the young man jump from his spot and bodyslam her into the desk, knocking her out before burning the picture, giving a look of rage, the young man pointed to them all. "No one… talks about this… _ever~!_ "

Everyone nodded furiously seeing that they don't want to make Naruto any madder than he is now. "What's this!?"

"What now did she wake- whoa that's cool~!" Naruto said in awe when he pushed Taiga, who somehow hit her head on the teacher's desk...again, to see a multi-colored cubism work of art from Miyu's sketchbook! "That's like highschool work you did!"

Maybe she's not bad?

XXXXX

"Okay so you apply it like this." Miyu said holding Naruto's hand as she made him drizzle chocolate sauce into a slice of chocolate mousse cake. "Then it has the appeal of an upper class dessert."

Naruto nodded before flipping a hamburg steak with ease, as he placed on a plate with many other dishes they were able to do. "Thanks for the presentation lesson." He thank kindly as the girl did bow in return.

"Thank you for the assistance and explanation of under seasoning for later on cooking."

"Ehehe… well, it's nothing really, just…"

"ARGHHH~! YOU TWO ARE KILLING ME!" Taiga screamed as she pointed to their full course meal, "It was hard to deal with Naru-chan, but now I got two overachieving students~ How the hel… heck did you make a cake with a frying pan~!?"

"My brother taught me." Miyu and Naruto said before looking at each for saying the exact thing.

XXXXX

"Okay… I love that girl!" Naruto chuckled as Topaz was flying next to him when class ended when students had to change for gym. "I didn't think she knew how to make a chocolate sauce from scratch like I did."

"You are so… how does any child know how to make a _slice_ of cake from a frying pan!?" Topaz said getting up in Naruto's face. "Ugh you are so… uh oh…"

"What? Something I said?" Naruto said as Topaz looked around as if he was being hunted. "Topaz, what's wrong? Talk to me."

"BROTHER~!"

"Aww… hell." Topaz said as two wands flew into the room that Naruto was in, one with with blue wings with three sets of white circles on each one with another two wings but black and smaller below them, while the other was a pale pink in its wings. "Hello Ruby, Sapphire…"

"Wait, Brother?" Naruto looked at Topaz, then to the other wands, then back at him.

"Long story, these two idiots… scratch that, the pink one is an idiot. The other is a sweet girl, we were made at a similar time, I was the first one." Topaz stated as Ruby gave tick marks on her body at being called an idiot.

"Ahhhhhhhh, why do you have to be so mean to me~!?" Ruby snapped.

"Because you _are_ an idiot." Topaz deadpanned. "It's the truth."

"Soooo~ this is little Naruto?" Ruby said floating around the boy to judge him. _'No wonder little Illya has a crush on him, he's cute and sexy at the same time! A wild blonde with a femenine look on his face!'_

SNAP~!

"Oi~ I think I felt someone said I had a cute face… right?" Naruto smiled sweetly… so sweetly that Ruby paled when he grabbed her from the air. "Or feminine… that's a death flag right there~"

"You triggered him…" Topaz muttered. "May you rest in peace." He bowed in mock respect.

"No, no I didn't think-GAH that hurts!" She screamed when Naruto started to bite on one of her wings from her words.

"YOU DID THOUGHT IT~!"

"OWWWWWWWWW! SOMEONE HELP!" Ruby wailed.

"No." The two other floating wands stated, Sapphire turn to her brother with a confused voice. "Why did you choose him? I can see his magical potential, but it would have been more useful to have-"

"I know but Rani agreed to my choice." Topaz stated sternly, "After all… that girl of yours is odd too."

Hearing his words carefully, the blue wand bowed, "I apologize."

"Think nothing of it."

"CAN SOMEONE HELP ME~!?" Ruby cried out.

"NO!" Sapphire and Topaz shouted back.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

AFTER SCHOOL

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you going to the city?" Illya asked as Naruto nodded as they made their way home when class ended, but it was soon will be sunset if they take their time.

"Just need to say hi to my teacher," He replied before snapping his fingers, "Uhh I need to go home first, just in case Liz and Sella found my thing."

"Okay…" Illya watched her brother running off with a smile, she felt a little hurt that he always keep his secrets for so long but it was almost normal at this point. "Might as well go to the park until it's time…" With a small pout, she walked off. This was going to be boring.

With that, Naruto went and successfully reached the station in time to get into the city he lived in, as soon as the first stop came, the young man left and started to head into an alleyway. "If… she was right, then I take a turn here." Naruto said to himself as he kept running. "Then just going straight." He added. "Then… turn left." He said, next before coming upon a neighborhood street.

He keeps this process for a long time, until he reached a deadend where he saw a door, "Found ya." He smiled as the young man walked into the door. "Sensei~ I'm here!"

…

"Huh… that's weird."

BAM~!

"I got you now bit- Oh hey Naruto." A red haired woman said holding a shotgun as she kicked open the door, flunging Naruto in the process, before he slammed his back against the wall, leaving a crater impression on said wall.

"Ow…" Naruto wheezed before falling the wall and flat on his face. "Ow…" He then immediately stood up with help from the older woman who was motherly petting his body.

"Naruto-kun, I am so sorry for that." The woman said looking over Naruto protectively, "I didn't hurt you to badly did I?"

"No, I'm fine… oww…" Naruto winced when his arm started to feel a bit itchy, and pulled up to see some glass that must have been on the floor when he fell back from being slammed into the wall.

When noticing the mistake she made the woman gave a painful looked from hurting the boy,"Oh dear, c'mon I'm helping you." The red haired female said holding Naruto's hand and forced him into the building. The young boy nodded as he knew no words would stop her from helping him, "Nice to see you too Touko-sensei."

Going into the kitchen, she had Naruto sat down and went into the cupboard and pulled out a first-aid kit. Sitting next to him, she opened the kit and began to apply first aid. "It might-"

*KNOCK-KNOCK*

"Oh no…" Naruto deadpanned when the woman stopped her work to head over to the door to see who it was. "T-Touko you promise to play nice…" He trailed off to see the woman angrily slam her first aid kit to the desk. "T-Touko, you promised!" The young man yelled as the woman reach the door.

CRREEEK~!

Naruto swallow his spit when hearing the door _slowly_ opening to show… Aoko. "Hey-"

WHAM~!

"You…" Touko started as she used her right palm to wipe some blood from her busted lip when Aoko, her sister, punch her. "Punch like a pussy...like always."

"Fuck you!" Aoko screeched before pouncing on her _dear_ sister.

Naruto sighed as he just simply walked to them… before evading the scuffle and proceeded to the kitchen, "Guess it's not time for learning today." He mumbled as he started to make a sandwich, "You girls want something?!" The young magical boy asked to be kind to his hosts and teachers.

"NO!" they said.

"Alright, have it your way." Naruto shrugged, before continuing to make his sandwich. After making six of them, then cutting them into cute little triangles, he left the kitchen to see Touko _seriously_ trying to choke her sister in a neckhold. "Fuuuu…" Naruto breathe out before clapping his hands, "Hai, hai, alpha sibling for this week goes to Touko, older sister wins~!" The young announced, although with no real emotion, as he raised Touko's arm like a referee would do for a winner.

Touko simply lost her angry before standing tall (along with Naruto lifting him into the air as he was still grasping her arm.), "Alpha Sis, Alpha sis~!"

XXXXXXXXX

"Bitch." Aoko said as she nursed her cheek with a slab of frozen steak. "Could you at least get me a bag of ice, instead of this flintstones gimmick?!"

"Nope~" Touko said with a beautiful snide on her face, before picking up a sandwich and slowly at it. "And you sit here Naruto~" The older woman said using her free left hand to pull Naruto to her side. "See this sis~? He likes _me~!_ "

"...Must resist urge to kill you…" Aoko deadpanned before smiling at Naruto. "So what's with seeing my w(b)itch sister?"

Naruto could clearly heard the swear but smiled, "You two know anything about Avengers or Rulers?"

The two sisters instantly sent each other a look of understanding before shaking their heads, "Nah/Unfortunately no…"

"Oh…"

"You not coming down with middle school delusion early are you?" Touko asked as her sister stifled an upcoming giggle that almost left her mouth. "Cause we need to get you a girlfriend."

"Indeed," Aoko nodded with a grin.

"Quite." Touko agree also smiling.

"Someone like me~!" The sisters said in unison before Naruto sighed...

Here we go aga-

XXXXXXXXX

"Owwww…" the women cried holding their swollen cheeks when they pulled on each other. "In all honesty why do you want to know those things?" The younger sister said placing the steak on her face… and grimace when it was no longer frozen but warm slab of meat.

"Making a book." Naruto skillfully lied as he inwardly felt relief when they accepted it. So no real information from his teachers, "Well watching you two pummel each was fun, but I have a date."

"Sorr… DATE?!" The women cried out in shock. Since when did he have a girlfriend!? They didn't hear anything about this!

"Hmhm." Naruto chuckled as it was easy to make those women trigger from his jokes. "See ya!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

BACK HOME

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sighed as he quickly went home to collect the object that his mother made the maids do… "Ehehe… made the maids…" Naruto chuckled at the possible tongue twister as he saw Rani waiting for him where they fought Assassin. "Sorry for being late, here." He toss two small objects to the girl who barely caught it.

"...!?" Her expression was shock if Naruto had to guess… oh who was he kidding this was the first time he actually saw something other that her Buddist like face. "Where did you-?"

They lost their conversation as Naruto grab Topaz and transformed into his magician clothing as he saw two figures walking towards him. A couple, a man wearing a black suit with a black matching fedora with a red ribbon around it. On his left hip was a flint style pistol and katana within a white sheath. His unkempt hair was tied into a spiky ponytail, making him look very well dress conflicting his lazy face. But the stranger thing was-

"HE'S GOT A STAND~! AHHH~! SO JEALOUS~!" Naruto _squealed_ when he saw a floating school girl on the man's right side, wearing a white _old school_ high schooler girl uniform. A sailor style one! Her long black hair that stretch out nearly making Naruto miss the scaly design scarf around her neck. Her empty look on her face made Naruto slightly unnerved when he stared into her ruby colored eyes that her pale skin only made it more radiant.

The man gave a small smiled as he bowed his head, " _ **Greetings, I am here for you Sir Naruto…"**_

The boy glared at the man who sighed as he watched Naruto into a battle stance, _**"Was kinda hoping to get you easily...oi."**_ He glared at the woman, _**"Get to it and bring back to our lady…**_ " She only nodded as Naruto saw Rani passing him the items he passed to her.

"How do I use these?" He asked as the woman floated towards him slowly.

"Place it on top of Topaz and say 'Include'!" She said hoping this will finally get them a win at least.

Naruto took out a card as he tossed the other to the side, which Rani grabbed before it could even fall to the floor. "Include..." Naruto smiled as Topaz was surrounded with white forms of energy before it turns black and soon return to white. It repeated as he dashed forward.

"Class-!"

CHAPTER END

 _ **AK: That was fun, thank you to some of the reviewers for some of the ideas on which servants to add I change it to match some of them and the original ones I had in mind. Please send reviews and please have a great day.**_


End file.
